justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
That’s the Way (I Like It)
(DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1975 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (JD3) Medium (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 5 |nosm= |mc= JDU 1A: 1B: Deep Red 2A: 2B: Purple |pc= Red (JD) (JD3) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (JD3) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 51 (JD) 49 (JD3) 61 (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |nowc = ThatsTheWay |audio = |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |dura= 3:04 |kcal= 20 }}KC ve Sunshine Band tarafından " " , (DLC olarak) ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı erkek. Üzerinde turuncu bir afro var ve geniş yakalı, kabarık kollu, beyaz yıldız, diğer beyaz yıldızlı turuncu pantolon, kırmızı kuşak ve kırmızı ayakkabılarla kırmızı ve turuncu bir kazak giyiyor. Remake Renk şeması 'ta çok değişmiştir, afroları artık kahverengidir ve elbisesi kahverengi ve altındır. Beta Remake Antrenörün renk şeması başlangıçta saç ve gövde bölgesi için koyu renk fuşyaydı ve kıyafetin geri kalanı, final remake'de gösterilen kahverengi ve altın kıyafet yerine açık mavi renkteydi. Thatstheway coach 1@2x.png|Original Thatstheway coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan çoğunlukla yeşil, dalgalı açık yeşil, koyu yeşil ve beyaz çizgiyle. Her iki tarafta da büyük beyaz yıldızlar ve küçük dönen yıldızlar vardır. Parlayan dönen bir disko topu da var. Arka plan, daha büyük dönen yıldızlar yukarı veya aşağı veya yan yana kayan şekilde güncellenir. Çizgiler de şimdi parlıyor. Her iki tarafta da iki yeşil yumru var. Remake Arka plan şimdi çoğunlukla kırmızı ve turuncu ve tamamen yenilendi. Yukarı ve aşağı giden büyük kırmızı, mor ve turuncu bir dalga var. Ayrıca, etrafında dönen turuncu ve kırmızı renkli "ışınların" olduğu bir mor ve mavi merkez de var. Her iki tarafta da kırmızı ve beyaz yıldızlar var. Her şeyin arkasında yanıp sönen bir mor arka plan var. Gold Moves Bu rutinde tarihinden itibaren 5 Gold Moves vardır, hepsi aynıdır: Tüm Gold Moves: Kollarınızı esnek bir pozisyonda kaldırın. Thatstheway jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (JD3) Thatstheway jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Thatstheway gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Fancy'' (Retro Men) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *70 s Lock *Flower Planter *Flower Power *Funky Baby *Groovy *Hair Do *Hello Baby Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Arka plan, 'te en hareketli olandır. * sürümünün dosyaları ISO’da bulundu. * versiyonunda, koç farklı bir renk şemasıyla (altın ve kahverengi yerine koyu fuşya ve açık mavi) görünmek üzere tasarlanmıştı. Arka plan da daha açık bir tondaydı. **Yüz ifadeleri beta karesinde daha belirgindir. * ve yeniden yapılanma rutininde "Haydi haydi, patlayalım, dans edelim!" Diyen bir erkek sesi var. Rutinin başında. Galeri Game Files Thatstheway jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Thatstheway jd3 cover generic.jpg|'' '' (JD3/''GH'' Files) thatstheway jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) ThatsTheWay_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Thatstheway cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) ThatsTheWay Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background thatstheway cover@2x.jpeg| cover ThatsTheWay_Cover_1024.png| cover ThatsTheWay banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Thatstheway ava.png|Avatar on / Thatstheway golden ava.png|Golden avatar Thatstheway diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Thatstheway pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thatstheway jd1 menu.png| '' on the menu 8A09B8A8-9F7C-4D13-92F5-0AE9D1314AB2.jpeg|'' '' on the store (Wii) Thatstheway_jd3_coach_menu_(wii).png| coach selection screen (Wii) Thatstheway_jd3_coach_menu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox) Thatstheway jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Thatstheway jd2016 load.png| loading screen Thatstheway jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thatstheway jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Thatstheway jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Thatstheway jd2017 load.png| loading screen Thatstheway jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thatstheway jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Thatstheway jd2018 load.png| loading screen Thatstheway jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thatstheway jd1 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Thatstheway jd3 promo gameplay.jpg| promo gameplay Beta Elements Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Thatstheway cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ThatsthewayBeta_coach_1.png|Beta half coach Thatstheway remake beta background.png|Beta background Others Thatstheway jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video K C & THE SUNSHINE BAND That's the way I like it 1975 That's The Way (I Like It) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers That’s the Way (I Like It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2016 That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2017 That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2018 That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance (Extraction) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Beta Elements Just Dance Unlimited - That's The Way References Site Navigation es:That's The Way (I Like It) it:That's the Way (I Like It) de:That's the Way (I Like It) pl:That's the Way (I Like It) en:That's the Way (I Like It) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Jérémy Paquet